


Morning Steam

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Lovely Rain [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke with great affinity for the man that lay with her in bed, and sometimes she wondered if his friskiness would ever die down with her. Denmark/fem!Canada. "Sequel to Lovely Rain". Rated for suggestive banter, shower sex, and mention of Dark!Denmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Steam

It had been a few weeks since they reunited that spring morning. It was an invitation on America to view cherry blossom in an annual festival to commemorate the American-Japanese friendship.

What Denmark expected was just a nice day to catch up with a good friend, but…he met America's 'brother' again.

After many centuries passed, they've missed the other's presence more than anything.

Canada arranged with her boss that she would be staying in Denmark for six month every year. It wasn't too much of a problem since she could redirect her line of work to the Canadian embassies in Europe and would cut the travel time she already commits to the continent. [1]

Her violet eyes slowly open to the light rays through the curtains of her husband's home. It was very bright with it being spring near summer, the perfect season to go to the beach or play sports but likely not before her current state of complete undress.

No matter how many times it happened between them, Canada still had some icky feeling with dried bodily fluids between her thighs. Be it hers or Denmark's.

'…Oww, I'm more sore than I thought.' Canada thought with a slight wince.

The man responsible for her ache was lying in bed with her with a lax smile. His breathing was light, steady, even soothing to hear its calm reflect its rest. [2]

Canada stayed still for however long, thinking of the times before her leave where her husband spooned her body before she slept and held her tight when she wanted to leave the bed. It was mostly as an instinct to yearn for her presence. She carefully slipped from the covers, getting up slowly from the bed both due to soreness and not to disturb her bed mate's sleep. She slipped on and tied a robe before she picked up hers and Denmark's clothes strewn around the floor, and put them and in the laundry hamper in the adjacent bathroom.

The interior of the home was drastically renovated since her absence but that would be expected. What she didn't expect was some of her old possessions still present in the room on her return. Her old dresses, some of the jewellery she thought she misplaced when she went back to Norway, and even the old stuffed lion toy hidden in the closet, she stitched for Emil before he took a liking to his old toy puffin.

Considering she will rarely if ever wear them again, her dresses were donated to re-enactment and theatre companies. Some that she particularly liked were stored and even re-designed for special occasions.

'Maybe I shouldn't bother with pyjamas if I just end up sleeping without clothes' Canada mused.

When she came back, she found Denmark looking back at her with bedroom eyes and a sated smile. A look she was very used to.

"Are you still in the mood even after last night?" she said while sitting on the bed. 'And were you pretending to be asleep?'

"You know me too well." Denmark stated a matter-a-fact like, he reached by to run his hand on Canada's chest, slowly heading lower and loosening the knot "But you are my wife."

Canada smiled a little wider though shyly, "I suppose that's a good reason" she said.

Denmark had been a rather perverted husband since they've continued their sex life again.

Before, the Canadian and Danes' governments have been negotiating and working together in arctic missions and research as a means to protect the areas. Other than that, they have gotten on an awkward footing at times. Mostly it was due to her husband still seeing her as male and her own fear of Denmark finding her true gender, but they always worked past them.

It was almost endearing how things work out since it often involved a lot of tension during their duties.

"Since it's still early, why don't we have a few rounds before breakfast?" Denmark mentioned, drawing Canada's attention back to the present, the sunny blonde looked mischievous. Canada raised a brow.

Of course there were moments that she swore her husband was insatiable. Maybe he even refrained the urges when they were married for her sake?

In her head, they would likely get drunk off their wit, become eager off the haze and have sex all night, and possibly early in the morning. That's really what she assumed Denmark's idea of a great birthday when they will celebrate it in a few weeks. Canada was sure she wouldn't walk a straight line for a while.

"I was hoping you would be more up for it" he replied honestly "and even if you didn't, I would have to strip you down, tie you up, and have my wicked way. You know, the cliché way."

"Oh?" Canada quipped as if it was a challenge.

Denmark pinned his wife on the mattress smiled down on her. "Let's see if we can repeat last night, you were especially eager, all hot, bothered, all filled up and leaking with my essence..."

Canada gave a cat-like smile at the mention. "You're exaggerating it" she argued flatly.

Denmark chuckled darkly. "Oh why so shy little Vinland? You know how any tension between us needs to be released in a rather non-violent way," he teased and gave his first kiss of the morning "and sex is a great outlet for it."

"I'm not that shy, it's just still odd for me to be more out spoken of what I want" she admitted while she let Denmark give her a slew of kisses.

"Mm hm and do you happen to like the more assertive approach with me?" Denmark kept on rousing on as he let his hand rest on Canada's hip.

Canada leaned in to give another kiss of her own "only because you are a true gentleman and lover to have waited for me to be ready."

It actually didn't matter to Canada if Denmark had any sexual relationships before meeting him or during her childhood in Norway. But it surprised her to find that her husband, elder brother, and her sister-in-law all remained chaste. Even as Vikings when they conducted raids on a regular basis, the thought of enacting rape was as unnerving as killing someone, possibly more. And even if it was consensual with a human partner, the attachment to said person may occur and their eventual death would be difficult.

The intimate act being tied to monogamy than just active pleasure seeking was by virtue admirable, yet unrealistic to a nation's standard. Considering their long lives and rare ability to bare children, it had its own blessings and curses.

'And yet I still deprived you of your own choices because of my own fears' Denmark thought ashamed, 'I still feel that you are too good to me.' He unpinned the woman below.

"So you're not up for it right now?" Denmark asked uncertainly.

Canada caught the sudden change of tone, "what's bothering you?" she asked instead.

"It's nothing really."

"I still would like to hear about it." Canada insisted, kissing his shoulder and burying her nose on his neck. How eerie it was when she once didn't feel too fervent about touching the man before her, when her grief was rooted to her abduction from her brother. She was an archetypal Greek beauty in a way.

Denmark had to sigh "I was just thinking about lucky I am to have you. I loved you in such a manic way. Lived in a delusion that love can come and stay so easily and my affections were enough for you." He took her hand to kiss it "But now I know that trying to keep my loved one from another is no better than doing so to someone I loathe."

"I guess we can't help being melancholy about our relationship hm?" Canada settled in an embrace, even giving a kiss on the cheek for assurance "all I wanted was that my family being at peace with one another. You've changed so much since we had Emil."

"So it wasn't Stockholm syndrome?" It's ironic that the condition name is classified after the hostage incident in his cousin's capital, when a case of it occurred in Denmark centuries prior.

"I feel what happened between us was more akin to that, Lima and eventual Florence Nightingale syndrome, possibly more" she admitted. "But we recovered from it; I cared for you even before I left big brother. I loved him, but I still saw myself leaving him because I'm old enough to be away. And…I hoped he would notice that I'm not the only one he could focus his love on."

"You're talking about Susanna" Denmark claimed.

Canada nodded, "I felt Susanna was getting hurt because of my brother. I was still the first person he was keeping his mind on when he had a wife that tried to make him happy. Your cousin's a very strong woman, but I could tell she had trouble expressing her love and desire for his attention."

There was silence after.

'Their marriage started for the wrong reason when something more important was between them. Brother wanted me because of his uncertainty and I became severely depressed. Susanna wanted security and used power and conquest to have it but it didn't make her happy. They failed to realize it until I disappeared and they left each other. Yet I'm very happy they worked through it.'

"…this is a heavy topic to discuss in the morning," Denmark mentioned.

"Quite heavy," Canada agreed with a slight jest. She got up and retried her robe, "We don't have anything to do today so you can sleep in. I'll be the showering."

Without another word, Canada left to do her morning routine while leaving her husband with certain ideas to do in the morning.

'You really are a special one.' He thought fondly.

Canada entered the stall with a washcloth. She noticed some grips fitted an arm's reach above her and what looked like an elevated foothold, but decided not to pay too much thought on how and why in the moment.

She adjusted the handle to a comfortable temperature and let the water spray. A pleased sigh escaped her lips as she let herself soak up. Her hair started to mat up on her shoulders and back.

'I never knew how nice a shower was until now' she rubbed the area around her inner thighs to wash away the some of the remaining fluids, 'considering where Mathias put his lips…and tongue.'

She thought back to where he touched her, how sweet and gentle he was. He loved to experiment and explore her body. What made her moan, curling her toes in anticipation only to thrash about from the sensitive spots he exploited, he played with. She hardly if ever denied him in private. She became very dirty minded mainly because of him.

'Why am I even thinking about this?' she thought rather scolding of herself, 'and hopefully he didn't mentally scar our son about sex while I was gone.' Just admitting she became perverted was a reminder of how far she lived from the little girl just content living her days with her big brother. She was about to reach for her washcloth when the glass door slid open and close. Denmark seized her wrist, a habit he had yet to break.

"Mind if I join you?" he couldn't help but be amused of his wife's expression.

"M-Mathias?" Canada actually stuttered, the stall was actually spacious for them to move about but it didn't seem like it from how Denmark was. He held her against his notable well-built frame in contrast to her still rather petite one. A certain well exercised organ was hard against her abdominal area.

"I just can't keep away from you for too long," Denmark didn't give her any time to respond this time and seal her lips in a kiss, 'you were always a tempting little thing.'

Canada was tentative when her husband slowly deepened the kiss but she let herself relax gliding her tongue with his; an arm hooked on her waist and the other made teasing slides on her thigh. He made it impossible to escape him. 'Even kissing him makes me eager, but touching me there was a dirty move' Canada thought while taking hold of her husband's face.

After running out of air, they parted. Canada in particular was more out of breath and flushed.

The water continued to rain, making Denmark equally soaked. He leaned forward with Canada's back on the wall; hair flattened from its usually messy peaks and framed his face. It gave the illusion that his hair seemed longer.

Canada threaded her fingers through his hair to smooth the sweep of small tangles in a carefully fashion, his bright blue eyes peaking from behind the tresses. 'My Mathias always look like came out of the beach with that hair. Then again, if he wasn't a global representative, he could pass as a male model…although in this instance, a porn actor.'

Denmark stepped back to take a better look of her. Her skin was smooth, almost snowy. Free of scars she was once riddled with from the wars prior, and figure that blends beautiful feminine curves and subtle touches of muscle. Her features looked so sweet, shy, and almost innocent at times when her violet eyes shown tears framed by soft golden locks.

"You are beautiful beyond belief" Denmark praised.

Canada smiled shyly and turned away, "I'm not too special," she claimed.

Denmark looked disapproving and tilted her chin gently to him, "you're still too modest for your own good sometimes."

Canada watched her husband hold onto both her wrists above her head with a strong grip. She tried to move her wrists but his strength was absolute. Her breath hitched when he gave her the look that is of a hunter, eyes that shaded his power and dominance over her, to show his capability as her king and husband. She smiled at the thought; even she can't deny that it had an appeal of danger about it.

She feels him playing with her breasts, feeling their weight on his palm and squeezing them as if he was trying to draw milk. She whined and sighed when Matthias licked the areola and pulled the tender right nipple with his teeth. She would've flailed if her breast being accidentally bitten wasn't a concern.

"Uh…you must really…huh…get off with teasing my breasts don't you?" the statement wasn't meant to sound so lusty, but she was very sensitive at the moment.

Denmark pulled on her left nipple causing her to moan when he released his mouth "I can't help but think about the time I suckled on your breast milk. Remember when we first tried it? I found you nursing Emil in his nursery, and I offhandedly asked what it tasted like?"

Canada knew it too well, "Yes…uh, I didn't know either and let you suck on my right breast in our room after I finished with Emil. You said it tasted watery but surprisingly sweet."

"Then?"

"Then…I let you suck my breast dry before we moved on to sex. It became a fetish with us even after I stopped producing milk."

The Dane had to smile mischievously "I'm glad you still remembered it in detail."

He pulled away and looked at Marguerite's rosy face with the fact that she was practically making herself wet of her fluids pooling down her thighs. He released his hold on her wrists and steadied her when she looked like she was nearly limp. He instructed her to hold the handles above when he knelt and started to kiss and nuzzled her belly like he did when she was expecting. The memories of those times made both of them glow.

Denmark then shrugged on one of her legs to hook on his shoulders and she incisively tightened her hold when her husband held her thighs apart and tongued her flowing slit. It tasted a bit sweet but mostly salty.

"Mathias!" she whined while he continued to probe. It just encouraged him to tease her clit with a casual pace of slow flicks to light swirls of the tongue to brief sucks that he knew failed to satisfy the woman, the deep, steady breathing above him indicated it.

He removed his mouth and pushed his two fingers in, slowly scissoring and felt it become fully saturated to his knuckles. She clearly wanted him badly when she spill more fluid.

"We'll get to the main course once you sample me first" Denmark requested.

To describe it simply; the Dane was very well endowed. When she saw it for the first time, she was uncertain if such a thing could fit her.

He was the one who explained the details of sex to her in their wedding night since she didn't question about it to her brother or other women. And for a man who never had any sex before her, he knew more about it than she was comfortable with. The first few times they made love were more gentle, later much more rough and in a word 'creative'.

Canada nodded in response and knelt slowly. She couldn't help but feel excited when she stroked her husband's cock while lightly licking the sensitive head, his precum beading up on her tongue. She heard him try to calm his breath while she sucked the head with eager moans, Denmark mentioning her mouth felt so hot.

'I'll try taking you deeper,' she thought, she relaxed herself enough to fit the monstrous cock down her lax jaw and throat and started a good pace. She was once nervous with deep throating but put it aside to when her husband assured patience for her if she wanted to or not. She didn't back away and it easily became her most perverse oral fixation. Denmark growled when she sped up, he wanted to come but not until he thrusts between her thighs.

"Marit, not yet" he sighed and stopped her. She knew what's to come.

The shower was twisted on and have it pound against Denmark's back while his wife was against the wall, a leg wrapped around him

He positioned his cock by her spilling entrance, teasing the clit before he started pushing inside. Canada moaned at the feeling of being stretched, her core felt like it was pulsing and soaked the cock to the hilt. It felt like heaven.

She leaned by his ear, licking the lobe. "Fuck me Mathias" she ordered hotly before wrapping herself completely on his waist, "fuck me until I spill of your cum."

He took that as his cue and held the Canadian's hips in his iron hold. Canada tried not to make too much sound, but having Matthias's massive girth being pushed inside her entrance still took her breath away.

"Yes dear" Denmark jests, before giving a quick peck and a surprising rough start.

As he is gentle, Denmark was equally rough if he needed to. He pounded himself in the inhumanly tight sheath of his wife, so tight he swore it trapped the blood and kept him hard.

All Canada could do was gasp incoherently while her husband was merciless with his assault. Her breasts bouncing, her nipples rubbing against his chest and made them more painfully erect. It was enough to hit her first orgasm.

"Ahhh!" Canada half sighed and half screamed. The friction and angle of his thrusts were practiced to stimulate every nerve he could touch in their current position, but she still wanted more.

"That sounded like a beautiful orgasm" he complimented while he slowed down enough to lick Canada's lower lip "let's see if I can hear it again."

Without parting, they switched the position. Canada held herself on the grips and the footrest as Denmark pounded her from behind. The thrusts were actually more forcefully and Canada swore she would be spilt in two, yet she didn't mind the least. Her body still craved him. Her mind often occupied of him. Her heart will always be his.

Mathias was in heaven, having his wife's smaller frame so close in such a state, feeling her soft curves pressed against his lean, muscled frame. Jolts of heat and desire were running in his blood. Denmark felt his cum already streaming out in unnatural amounts coating her sheath.

"Marit," he called her nickname again, "let's come together." He didn't give her time to answer and hit the best angle hard, causing her to clench up a vice grip on his cock.

They both cried their names out with all their might. Both seeing stars and breathless. Canada was practically shaking when she was filled to the brim with cum possibly even filling her womb. They stayed still for a while and still tried to catch their breaths.

"You were amazing my love," Denmark told her; he loved how tight she felt, how heated and relaxed she was when he entered. So uncaringly wanton she was for his treatment. She was just perfect.

Canada glowed from hearing it, "I'm glad we both enjoyed it."

With care, he withdrew himself out of her. A mix of their fluids was already seeping out from her thighs like last night and quickly supported her tired body from tripping over.

"I love you, Mathias." Canada said softly.

Denmark kissed her forehead, smiling "Love you too, Marguerite."

They cleaned, dried and dressed themselves properly after. The sheets were quickly changed before they let themselves rest in its covers, just cuddling and kissing each other in content.

"How was that for a good morning?" Denmark murmured in his hold.

"It was nice," murmured against his chest "different but very nice."

"…Can we do this every other day?" he suggested.

"If this becomes regular, you may need to carry me around more," Canada lightly sassed.

Denmark snorted but only held her closer, "then I will serve you as the queen you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Reference Notes:
> 
> [1] This is reference to the Myth of Hades and Persephone where Persephone spends half the year with her mother Demeter and half with her husband in correlation to the seasons.
> 
> [2] This part was a reference to the lyrics of "Rest Calm" by Nightwish, only because it was the following track to the song that inspired me on the previous story "The Woman Behind the Mother". Content wise the song sounds like the man was struggling with his life and ending up slowly dying with a woman (possibly being a memory of his lover) by his side as he did. Although the chorus is eerily relevant to Vinland's supposed "death".
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> I seem to like both fluff and angst (although more like wangst from how I write at times,) mentioned in my stuff but I can't seem to write off drama well without it becoming redundant (and frustrating to write for me). Alas the reason I just do one-shots.
> 
> I guess this is like an oversight of how Vinland/Canada viewed her relationship with her husband, brother and even Sweden.
> 
> And reading back on autumn-leaf16's story for ff.net, I was thinking that Canada's wanted her brother and Sweden to have loved each other and communicated more openly with their thoughts when they were both so preoccupied on something they were meant to lose. This was covered in her story when Finland helped them make compromises during Sweden's pregnancy, but I think if Sweden and Norway were more open with each other much earlier on, Sweden may have helped Norway level down his irrational behaviour with Canada, and Sweden in turn would have not felt jealous or emotionally suppressed for feeling like she was second to Canada regarding her husband.


End file.
